rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceannaire Muinteoir Journal
Notes on Humans by Ceannaire Múinteoir As they recon time the humans reached beyond their local system in their year 2074. They sent a primitive occupied craft beyond the bounds of their solar system. We picked up the ship and its occupant, shepherding him back to his planet with a message for his leaders. We offered peace and plenty, an elimination of suffering and a path to cooperation. The humans welcomed us with enthusiasm and we showered them with gifts, medicine, chemistry, art, and agriculture. We trained their leaders and their talented youths. For five of their years we nurtured their evolution from a nascent society into a true civilization. It was in their year 2080 that the vile Vargar came to the human’s solar system. The speed of their occupation coupled with the size of their fleet, quickly overcame the few we had in system. They offered us safe passage out, and suggested we not return. Most left, some stayed behind to help develop our protégées into a race who could stand on their own. We focused on our talented students. We gave them a working philosophy and the tools to explore its truth. They demonstrated focus and commitment beyond anything even our best could muster, even if their power was,… not impressive. For ten of their years a select few of us stayed behind while the Vargar devastated what remained of the humans militaries, occupied their countries and subjugated their people. For ten years the Vargar stripped the Earth of its riches and systematically broke the spirit of its people. Though down the human race was not completely defeated. Our students were trained and ready to overthrow the Vargar. Those of us left on the planet then left, casting our students to the wind like seeds of revolution. Though my heart was dark with the thoughts and portents of the violence to follow, it was necessary, lest the Vargar continue their plague across the galaxy. Our students did succeed (2100), they mustered the remaining strength of their world and evicted the Vargar in fiery devastation. The resultant hate and anger burned like a dark beacon from what had once been a radiant brilliance. Many of my fellows wept with the loss, I trembled in fear, as this was to be the mere beginning of the human’s revenge on the galaxy who would have destroyed them. We sought to hold off this calamity by granting the race mind peace. Unfortunately, their talented retained their memories and they were able to empower a cadre of untalented by restoring their memories. The strength of the human’s leader organized their post war efforts and Emperor John Alexander directed every resource of the human race to expansion. Between the Noble houses competing for dominance and their commercial enterprises questing for profit, they experienced an unprescened period of growth. Within 100 years there was not a floating piece of rock or gas in their system which was not in the process of being fully exploited. And they sought more. (2200) The humans made extra-system contacts, trade resources and talent and developed a trading network which spanned a large part of the galaxy. This gave the humans access to the technology they needed for the next stage of their expansion. The humans began conquering systems, slowly, militarily at first, but eventually economically, but at last culturally. By the close of the next century (2300) the human empire rivaled the Vargar in population, the Aslan in volume and ours in sophistication. The humans had hundreds of client races, people too enamored with the human’s wealth and power to resist their expansion. Throughout this story was their Church. The horror of the Church was the vast potential for good it represented and the vast evil it perpetrated. For centuries the talented among the humans squandered their power suppressing non-humans in and around human controlled space. When presented with a new race, the church would send a team to investigate the people, to determine if they could and would live under the law of their empire and serve humanity. We tried, may times, over the centuries to bring this promising race back into the truth of peace and harmony, but there was a dark seed in them, nurtured by the long ago Vargar occupation and warmed by galaxy not ready for their ambition. If not for the Vargar’s adaptability and fecundity, the humans would have destroyed them forever. In their year 2500 a new threat arose, devastating human worlds in expanding, pulsing rings. The new creatures infected human hosts and the resulting offspring further spread the infection. The plague spread for 12 years, reducing the human race to a small fraction of its former greatness. Then it ended as soon as it had begun, the scourge eliminated in a similar pattern, from a different source, but with the same effect. The human’s church vanished, this a mystery to even our greatest seers. With their church gone and their numbers reduced their former clients fell upon the remaining humans. Humanity retreated into obscurity, just in time for the galaxy to be beset by yet another threat. From beyond the void emerged a strange race, radiating strange psychic power and unfathomable technology. They represented darkness, torture, and murder as they moved like a deadly wave from world to world, devastating as they went. It is now twenty five years since the emergence of the parasitic plague and ten years since the newest threat emerged. The former clients of the humans, plus the Aslan and Vargar have kept the menace in check, barely. Category:Empire of Man